kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hill Valley
Hill Valley is a DLC world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion #2. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy land in a desolate mall parking lot when they see Marty McFly, and a scientist named Emmett Brown being attacked by Heartless. They run in and help them out, earning praise from the two (with them even examining the Keyblade). Emmett thanks them and asks if they would like to see his experiment. Sora and Goofy are intrigued to see it, while Donald is uninterested. Doc unveils a time machine built from a modified sports car called DeLorean. The vehicle's "flux capacitor" is powered by plutonium that he's stolen from terrorists. Doc tests the time machine by accelerating it to 88 m.p.h., sending it one minute into the future, and demonstrates the time circuits by entering an example date of November 5, 1955, the day he invented the flux capacitor. Before Doc can make his first trip, the Libyans appear in a van and gun him down before giving chase to Sora and Marty. They all escape in the DeLorean but inadvertently activates the time machine, finding themselves transported to 1955. Wandering in 1955 Hill Valley, Marty encounters his teenage father, George Mcfly, who is still bullied by Biff, now a classmate. Sora, Donald and Goofy learn that the Heartless are here in this time era via Pete (catches him hiding behind the cafe) and decide to clean them up so that they don't alter time. Later, Marty saves George from an oncoming car and is knocked unconscious, he awakens to find himself tended to by an infatuated Lorraine, his teenage mother. Sora, Donald and Goofy meet up with Marty and goes in search of the 1955 Doc, to ask for his help to get Marty back to 1985. With no plutonium, Doc explains that the only power source capable of the necessary 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning. Donald insists on using Thunder Magic, but quickly realizes that his magic couldn't work on something from another world. Marty shows Doc a flyer he kept that recounts a newspaper story about a lightning strike at the town's courthouse the coming Saturday night. Doc formulates a plan to harness the power of the lightning, while Sora and the others help Marty introduce his parents to each other to ensure his own existence. Marty and Sora makes several attempts to set George up with Lorraine, but only antagonizes Biff and his gang in the process, such as causing Biff to crash his car into a manure truck after a short quarrel. Sora also attempts to warn Doc about his death in the future, but Doc refuses to hear it, fearing it will alter the future. When Lorraine asks Marty to the upcoming school dance, Sora and Marty plans to have George attend as well and "rescue" Lorraine from Marty's "inappropriate advances". The plan goes awry when a darkness-powered Biff shows up and attempts to attack Marty and Lorraine. George arrives to rescue her from Marty but finds Biff instead; standing up to him for the first time, George knocks out Biff. A smitten Lorraine follows George to the dance floor, while Marty helps the band and ensures that his parents kiss for the first time. But soon, Biff recovers and starts to summon Heartless and plan to go after George and Marty, only to be stopped by Sora. As the storm gathers, Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrives at the clock tower. Doc angrily tears up a warning letter Marty has written him, still fearing it will alter the future, and a fallen branch suddenly disconnects the massive wire Doc has run from the clock tower to the street. Pete arrives and attempts to stop Marty by summoning a large Heartless which was quickly taken care of by Sora, Donald and Goofy. The four get in and Marty races the DeLorean at 88 m.p.h. toward the clock tower, Doc climbs across the face of the clock to reconnect the cable. The lightning strikes on cue, sending Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy back to 1985 ten minutes before he left it. Marty runs to the shopping mall, but arrives too late only to watch Doc get gunned down and his counterpart depart. After a moment, Doc arises with a bullet-proof vest thanks to Marty's letter, which he kept. Sora, Donald and Goofy earn a thank you from Doc and Marty. Doc then takes Marty home and departs to 2015. As the three are leaving, Sora questions the laws of this world and it's time traveling, saying that it's similar to Timeless River, yet "a little different". Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Marty's house, where they see Doc, Marty and his girlfriend Jennifer. Doc is persuading the two to come back to the future with him to help their future children. Sora, Donald and Goofy approach Doc and asks about the problem. Doc then is surprised to see Sora and tells him to come along too, as the Heartless are a big problem in the future. They arrive on October 21, 2015, where Doc electronically hypnotizes Jennifer and leaves her asleep in an alley, explaining that she should not have too much knowledge of future events. Doc has Marty pose as his son to refuse an offer to participate in a robbery with Biff's grandson, Griff. Doc also orders Sora, Donald and Goofy to keep a look out for any Heartless, and to accompany Marty in case of any problems. Marty switches places with his son and refuses Griff's offer, but Griff goads Marty into a fight. They all take on Griff and his gang, and his gang crashes into the local courthouse after Donald uses a powerful spell. They are arrested, thus saving Marty's future children. Before rejoining Doc, Marty purchases Grays Sports Almanac, a book detailing the results of major sporting events from 1950 to the year 2000. Goofy warns Marty that it might not sit well with Doc, who later discovers the book and scoldsMarty about attempting to profit from time travel, but before Doc can adequately dispose of the almanac, they are interrupted by the police, who have found Jennifer incapacitated and are taking her to her 2015 home. They pursue them, as does Pete, who has overheard their conversation, and swiped the almanac slyly. Jennifer wakes up in her 2015 home and hides from the future McFly family. She overhears that her future self's life with Marty is not what she expected, due to Marty's involvement in a car accident that ruined his ability to play guitar and stuck him with an office job. While present Marty and Sora attend to retrieve Jennifer, Pete steals the time machine and uses it to travel back to 1955 and gives the sports almanac to the younger Biff to get rich betting, then returns to 2015. Marty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doc, and an unconscious Jennifer return to 1985, unaware of Pete's actions. The 1985 to which they return has changed dramatically: Biff has become wealthy and corrupt, and has changed Hill Valley into a chaotic dystopia. Marty's father, George, was killed in 1973, and Biff has forced Marty's mother, Lorraine, to marry him. Doc has been committed to an insane asylum. And the Heartless run free around the city. Sora comes to a realization that Pete used the time machine and deduces that he changed the past. Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy confronts 1985 Biff, who says he did receive the almanac on November 12, 1955, then reveals that it was he who shot George, as he prepares to shoot. 1985 Biff chases them up to the rooftop and ends up fighting them. Doc arrives and incapacitates Biff, allowing him, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Marty to flee to 1955. Marty and Sora secretly follows 1955 Biff and witnesses him receive the almanac from Pete. They follow Biff to the high school's Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, being careful to avoid interrupting the events from their previous visit to the dance (Chasing his car with a skateboard). Eventually, Biff leaves the dance with the almanac with the gang in pursuit. Biff unknowingly summons a big Heartless called the After Burner, in which Sora and the others fight in order to continue pursuing Biff. In a roadway pursuit, Marty takes the almanac from Biff, who crashes his car once again into a manure truck as Doc, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Marty fly away in the DeLorean. With Doc hovering above in the DeLorean as the thunderstorm approaches, Marty burns the almanac on the ground and undoes Biff's damage to history. Before they can go back to the future, however, the time machine is struck by lightning and disappears. Suddenly, a courier from Western Union arrives and hands Marty and Sora a 70-year-old letter from Doc stating that he was sent back in time to 1885 by the lightning strike. Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy races back into town to find the 1955 Doc who, seconds earlier, has just helped the original Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy from their first time-travel incident go back to 1985. Doc is shocked by his friends sudden reappearance and faints. Third Visit On November 12, 1955, Marty and Sora discover that Doc had become trapped in 1885. Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy, with the 1955 Doc, uses the information in the "present" Doc's 1885 letter to locate and repair the DeLorean. He spots a tombstone with Doc's name, dated six days after the letter. Learning that Doc was killed by Biff Tannen's great-grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy travels back to 1885 to save Doc. Having arrived in 1885, in the middle of a US Cavalry pursuit of indians, the DeLorean's fuel line is damaged, causing them to hide the car in a cave and walk to Hill Valley, quickly learning that the Heartless linger here too. They meet Marty's Irish-born great-great-grandparents, Seamus and Maggie McFly, and runs afoul of Buford and his gang. Buford tries to dispose of Marty and Sora , but Doc saves them. Doc agrees to leave 1885, but because the DeLorean is out of gasoline, they are unable to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. Doc devises a scheme to use a locomotive to push the DeLorean up to speed. Doc, Sora, Donald and Goofy and Marty explore the rail spur they intend to use and spot an out-of-control horse-drawn wagon being chased by a group of Heartless. Sora and Marty tend to the Heartless while Doc saves the passenger, Clara Clayton, and the two fall in love. Later at a town festival Buford tries to kill Doc, but Sora saves him. Buford goads Sora into a showdown in two days' time. In the photograph of Doc's tombstone, Doc's name has disappeared, but the date on the tombstone remains unchanged. Doc warns that Sora might be killed by Buford. The night before their departure, The five of them place the DeLorean onto the rail spur. At Clara's house, Doc tells her he is from the future, but she believes it is an excuse to end their relationship and angrily dismisses him. Distraught, Doc returns to the town saloon for a binge, but Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the saloon and convinces Doc to leave with them. Doc drinks a single shot of whiskey and passes out instantly. Buford arrives early and calls out Sora, but he refuses to duel. Doc revives after drinking the bartender's special "Wake-Up Juice" and tries fleeing with Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy, but Buford's gang captures Doc, Donald, Goofy and Marty, forcing Sora to duel. Buford reveals that he's received help from a "big fella" named Pete, and summons a large Heartless called Desperado, and engages in a duel with Sora. During the fight, Buford destroys the tombstone, is knocked unconscious, then arrested for an earlier robbery. Marty and Doc depart to "borrow" the locomotive. As Clara is leaving on the train, she overhears a salesman discussing a man he met in the saloon, despondent about his recent breakup. Realizing the man is Doc, Clara applies the emergency brake and runs back to town. She discovers Doc's model of the time machine and rides after him. Doc, Sora, Donald and Goofy and Marty, having stolen the train at gunpoint, begin pushing the DeLorean along the spur line, attempting to get it up to 88 miles per hour. Clara boards the locomotive while Doc climbs towards the DeLorean. Doc encourages Clara to join him. Soon, Pete comes flying in on a giant eagle-like Heartless called the Ascender and fights Sora, Donald and Goofy. Pete is defeated and runs away. As she climbs to Doc, Clara falls and hangs by her dress. Marty passes the hoverboard to Doc, who saves Clara. They coast away from the train as the DeLorean disappears to 1985, while the locomotive falls off the unfinished bridge. Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive back in 1985 and discovers that everything has returned to the improved timeline. A locomotive equipped with a flux capacitor appears, manned by Doc, Clara, and their two adopted children Jules and Verne. Doc gives Marty a photo of five of them by the clockworks at the 1885 festival. Doc hands Sora the Time Traverser keychain and Doc’s train converts into an aerial craft and disappears into an unknown time. Sora, Donald, Goofy bid farewell to Marty and leave to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Marty McFly, Seamus Mcfly, Marty Mcfly Jr. (A.J Locascio) * Dr. Emmett Brown (Corey Burton) * 1985 and 2015 Jennifer Parker (Claudia Wells) * 1955 and 2015 George Mcfly (Crispin Glover) * 1955, 2015 and Alt.1985 Lorraine Mcfly, Maggie Mcfly (Lea Thompson) * Biff Tannen,1955 Biff Tannen and Giff Tannen, Mad dog Tannen and Alt.1985 Biff Tannen, 2015 Biff Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson) * Clara Clayton (Mary Steenburgen) Boss Themes First Visit * Biff Tannen (Car) - Rowdy Rumble * Pete - Squirming Evil * Biff Tannen - The Encounter Second Visit * Griff Tannen and his gang - Rowdy Rumble * Alt. 1985 Biff Tannen - Vim and Vigor * After Burner - Shrouding Dark Cloud Third Visit * Buford Tannen - Sinister Shadows * Buford Tannen and Desperado - The Encounter * Pete and The Ascender - Squirming Evil Optional Bosses * David Bell - Hunter of the Dark Trivia * Hill Valley is similar to Timeless River with it's time traveling storyline. * The Field Theme and Battle Theme changes when entering another time period, to kind of match with the era, similar to Timeless River and Halloween Town and Christmas Town. * The two-seater DeLorean used in the movies is replaced with a 8-seater DeLorean just for Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. This is because Sora, Donald and Goofy will be traveling through time along with Marty and Doc. * When Sora, Donald and Goofy go to a different time era, the Gummi Ship magically appears in that era along with them. Donald points this out in the second visit, as he found it strange. * The Battle Theme for this world, Time Attack, is actually a remix of the Back to The Future theme song. * The secret boss in this world, David Bell, is from the 1990 movie Spontaneous Combustion. He appears in the Lone Pine parking lot. * After completing the storyline for the Third Visit, Doc will give Sora the Time Traverser keychain. This Keyblade boosts damage done by Stop magic. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion